firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Adua
Adua is the capital of The Union. It is a huge coastal city and major port on a wide blue bay, located on the island of Midderland, in the centre of the Circle of the World. It is said to be the second largest city in the world, after Shaffa in the Gurkish Empire. The poets call her the "City of White Towers", but in fact it's rather dirty and stinking compared to other cities, the home to both the very very wealthy and a great deal of poor. Origin During the Old Time, after Euz vanquished the Demons and closed the gates to The Other Side, his second son Kanedias made his home in what is now Adua. There he built his home the House of the Maker, as well as the University to help him with his works. At that time, Midderland was a backward primitive place, and Adua barely more than a huddle of shacks, squeezed in round the House. Later, The Order of Magi made war on Kanedias, holding him responsible for the death of their master and his brother Juvens. The war ended with Kanedias being thrown from his House to his death by Magus Bayaz. Some six-hundred years prior to the start of the series, Harod was the ruler of one of Midderland’s many petty kingdoms, often at war with one another. Harod agreed to accept the advice of the Bayaz, who became his most trusted counsellor. Bayaz convinced him to make his capital in Adua and in time Midderland was unified under Harod, who became the first High King of the Union. The City The city is divided into three major parts: * The Agriont, the royal palace and seat of government. * The Inner City, surrounded by the towering Arnault’s Wall, named after former High King Arnault. * The Outer City, surrounded by Casamir’s Wall, named after former High King Casamir. The Agriont The Agriont is the heart of the city, a city within the city; a huge fortress containing the royal palace and seat of government. It contains numerous places of interest. The Royal Palace The palace is the grand residence of His August Majesty the High King of the Union, the royal family, and their court. It is a confusion of roofs, towers, sculptures, and ornamental stonework. The Kingsway The Kingsway is a long avenue that runs through the Agriont starting at the Square of Marshals and linking up with The Middleway. Along the length of the avenue are the huge stone effigies of six hundred years of High Kings on the left, and on the other statues of their loyal retainers, slightly smaller. The first of these statues represent Harod the Great and Bayaz. The Square of Marshals The Square of Marshals is a wide open public space at the head of the Kingsway. Around the edges of the plaza are high walled buildings, including the Halls Martial, the Lord's Round, and the Tower of Chains. It is the venue the annual national fencing competition called simply The Contest. The Halls Martial The Halls Martial is the headquarters of the Union army. It contains barracks, armouries, and the offices of all the senior officers including both the Lord Marshals. The Lord's Round The Lord's Round can be found at one corner of the Square of Marshals, and hosts the regular assembly of the Open Council. The huge building is recognisable by the great bronze dome. The inside is designed like a theater with rows of benches in a great half-circle. Where the stage would be is a dais with a high table where the Lord Chamberlain holds council, as well as seating for the High King and Closed Council if they attend. The more important the noble the nearer their seat is to the stage area, with lesser nobles further back. Higher up, there is a gallery for public attendees. During the assembly, ranks of soldiers in full armour line the curved walls. The Tower of Chains The Tower of Chains is one of the tallest buildings in the Agriont. A spiral staircase of 291 steps leads to a parapet at the top, which grants an excellent view of the entire city. It also contains a number of lavish suites of rooms, for the most honoured visitors to city such as foreign dignitaries; Logen, Bayaz and Quai initially stay in the tower when they arrived in Adua. The House of Questions The House of Questions is a massive building within the Agriont and the headquarters of The King's Inquisition. Above ground are offices, including the lavish chambers of the Arch Lector and Superior of Adua. Below ground are a labyrinth of dank corridors, interrogation rooms, and prison cells. The House of the Maker The House of the Maker is the oldest building in Adua, and can be found within the Agriont. It is a huge structure, the highest building in the city. There is a brutal honesty in its shape, with no softness, no indulgence in the mountain of naked stone, and a merciless precision in its sharp, black angles.The tower has no windows, and only one entrance through the University. The entrance has been locked for as long as anyone can remember. The University The University is one of the oldest buildings in the Agriont, and stands in the shadow of the House of the Maker. It is now in a terrible state of disrepair, with tall crumbling spires, roofs on the verge of collapse, and outer walls covered in ivy. The Inner City The central inner city surrounds the Agriont, and is itself surrounded by the towering Arnault’s Wall, named after former High King Arnault. It contains the oldest and most crucial parts of the city. The Middleway runs straight through the inner city, from the Agriont to the sprawling main docks. The avenue has some of the most fashionable addresses in the whole city, including the great market square of the Four Corners, the ostentatious Guildhall of the Guild of Mercers, and the famed dentist practice of Master Farrad. The Outer City The outer city is surrounded by Casamir’s Wall, named after former High King Casamir. The outer walls are weaker, lower, and a great deal longer than Arnault’s. Smaller walls run between these two great walls, like the spokes of a wheel, dividing the outer ring of the city into five districts. The Three Farms is a district at the south-western corner of the city, and the Arches at the north-western corner. As the city continues to grow, some built-up settlements have appeared beyond Casamir’s Wall. Category:UnionCategory:GeographyCategory:Cities